At present, the outdoor flooring is mainly applied in public places such as gardens, pavilions, lakes, seas and holiday villages. Because the outdoor flooring is exposed to sunlight and rainwater, as well as strong temperature difference for a long time, the outdoor flooring must possess characteristics such as strong stability, strong corrosion resistance, and strong compression resistance, which solves requirements of permanence and environmental protection for the outdoor flooring in a special environment. Now the outdoor flooring mainly includes wood-plastic outdoor flooring, anticorrosive-wood outdoor flooring, carbonized-wood outdoor flooring, co-extruded wood-plastic outdoor flooring, but above floorings have undesirable slip resistance and compression resistance, and a large expansion coefficient.